A conventional logical circuit comprises a plurality of stage processing units, each of which includes a logical operation processing unit, a carry signal transmission controlling unit and an arithmetic operation circuit. The logical operation processing unit carries out a logical operation process of corresponding bits of input data. On the other hand, the carry signal transmission controlling unit controls transmission of a carry signal supplied from a carry signal transmission controlling unit of the preceding stage to that of the following stage, and the arithmetic operation circuit generates an arithmetic result by receiving a logical operation result and a carry signal.
According to the conventional logical circuit, however, there is a disadvantage in that the processing speed is not fast sufficiently, for the reason that it takes long time for the carry signal to be transmitted through the carry signal transmission controlling units which are as many as the number of bits of the input data.